


Out of the Blue

by Abyssinian



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 12:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10162805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abyssinian/pseuds/Abyssinian
Summary: Stiles does things out of order.





	

“Will you marry me?”  
Derek looked up from his book, his eyebrows knitted together. “What?” He’d been reading, while the human was working on his Master thesis. Ever since he went to college Stiles had been coming to Derek’s place to study and work on his papers, when he was in town on weekends.  
Stiles stared at him wide eyed, obviously in shock of what he’d said. “I’m sorry.” Before Derek could react Stiles shut his laptop and the book beside him, grabbed his bag and ran out.  
“Stiles.” The werewolf got out, just as the door shut behind his friend.

“You’re back early. Didn’t you plan to spend the day at Derek’s?” The sheriff asked his son, when he came home.  
“I…uh. Derek had something else to do.” Stiles tried to go up to his room, but his father stopped him.  
“Hold on a minute. Since when does it bother Derek, if you’re alone at his place. You always work there.”  
“Just not today.”  
“What happened?”  
“I screwed up.” He admitted reluctantly.  
“By doing what?”  
“I…” A knock on the door interrupted him and he went to open it. When it revealed Derek.  
“Yes.” The werewolf said without preamble.  
“What…?...No!” Stiles flailed and covered his face. “I’m sorry. I am so sorry. I shouldn’t have done that to you.”  
John still didn’t know what was going on, but he motioned for Derek to come inside and closed the door. “So, anybody want to explain this?”  
Stiles stepped in front of Derek and put his hands flat on his chest. “Please. I was out of line. It was incredibly inappropriate of me to do that to you. I don’t know what I was thinking. You know what, I wasn’t. I’ll be back to my usual self as soon as this thesis is done and I have slept for a week.”  
Carefully the werewolf placed his hands above his friends’ and squeezed them gently. “But you meant it.”  
The younger man looked up at the ceiling and sighed heavily, before looking back at Derek. “Yes, I was serious about what I said and it wasn’t a spur of the moment thing. I thought about it for a long time, though I wanted to wait until I was done with my thesis and maybe ask you on a couple of dates first.”  
The sheriff regarded them with slightly furrowed brows. “You’ve been dating for five years, why would you ask Derek out like this.”  
“Huh?”  
“What?”  
They both turned to the older Stilinski. “Why are you looking at me like this? He said Yes, to what I assume was you asking him to marry you. After that long, why is this a big deal? It’s about time.”  
“We haven’t been dating.” Stiles clarified.  
“What are you talking about? Of course you have.”  
“No, Sir.” Derek answered this time.  
“What?”  
“We are not dating, dad. But yeah, I asked Derek to marry me. And I know how stupid that was.”  
“It wasn’t.” The werewolf said quietly.  
“It was. This was not how I planned this. I’m twenty-six years old, I was gonna do this right.”  
“You did.” Derek whispered and slipped his arms around his neck to hug him.  
Sighing the human closed his eyes and returned the embrace, circling Derek’s torso.  
“Can I assume the issue has been resolved and you are going on a date now?”  
“Yes.” Then Stiles groaned. “No. I have to finish the chapter.”  
“No you don’t.” His father intervened. “You are going on your first date with my future son in law.”  
“Okay, dad.”  
Stiles stroked his hands up and down Derek’s sides a few times and leant back a little to look at his wolf. “You wanna have dinner with me?”  
“Yeah.”


End file.
